'Sennik" Inig Imago
Tytuł: Sennik Autor: Inigo Imago Przedmiot: wróżbiarstwo dla V-VII klas Źródła, które były wykorzystane: http://kobieta.interia.pl/horoskopy/sennik http://www.tajemnicesnu.pl/ http://www.sennik.biz/ http://www.twojecentrum.pl/sennik.php http://www.znaczenie-snow.net/ http://magia.onet.pl/sennik/ http://przebudzenie.net/63-sny-brama-do-samopoznania.html Rok wydania: 1964 r. 1. CZYM SĄ SNY? Sny są integralną częścią naszego życia. Od wieków ludzie mają sny, ale nie wszyscy je pamiętają. Każdej nocy wkraczamy w świat snu i często jest to dla nas świat nieznany, w którym nie zawsze jesteśmy sobą. W snach poznajemy różne istoty, różnych ludzi. Czasem są to osoby znajome, krewni, przyjaciele… a ludzi, którzy dawno zmarli uważamy za żywych. W snach przeżywamy różne stany i emocje. Przytrafiają się nam najpiękniejsze historie; wtedy jesteśmy szczęśliwi, śmiejemy się. A czasem widzimy przerażające sceny, ogarnia nas paniczny lęk i wtedy jesteśmy przerażeni, płaczemy. Nasze sny mają jedną wspólną właściwość – nie istnieją w nich prawa logiki, które rządzą naszym myśleniem na jawie. Czas i przestrzeń, które ograniczają nas w życiu codziennym, w snach nie mają żadnej władzy. Czasem śnimy o wydarzeniach i osobach, o których dawno nie myśleliśmy i pewnie na jawie nawet nie pamiętalibyśmy o nich, a w snach niespodziewanie pojawiają się jak coś realnego. Ważne ustalenia w dziedzinie badania znaczeń snów poczynił mugolski filozof Erica Fromm # FAZY SNU # ZNACZENIE SNÓW # INTERPRETACJA SNÓW # SPIS SYMBOLI A ABECADŁO - symbol poszerzania wiedzy oraz nabywania nowych doświadczeń. Sny, w których pojawiają się litery, często dotyczą wiedzy, nauki, poznawania czegoś nowego, a także zmian, które dokonują się w naszym życiu. → ujrzeć abecadło – pozytywny etap w życiu wynikający z pracy twórczej, sukces jako pisarz, → uczyć się go – zdobędziesz umiejętności, które będziesz często wykorzystywać w przyszłości, → uczyć kogoś abecadła - czujesz zagrożenie, powinieneś zmienić swoje dotychczasowe życie → nieuporządkowane abecadło - jakieś zamieszanie, czeka cię poważna rozmowa z przyjacielem, ADRES - może oznaczać sytuację, która będzie wymagała od ciebie większej uwagi i skupienia. Zastanów się o jaki adres może chodzić we śnie, czy jest on ci obcy czy znajomy, czy udało ci się go odnaleźć? Odpowiedzi na te pytania umożliwią ci bez wątpienia rozwiązanie jakiegoś problemu. Być może sprawa dotyczy twojej pracy, kariery lub relacji w związku. → widzieć aktualny adres – czujesz się dobrze w swojej skórze, → stary adres – tęsknota za dawnym życiem, → podawać swój adres – nie zawracaj sobie głowy mało ważnymi sprawami, → zapisywać go – przegapisz ważną okazję, która może się nie powtórzyć, → czytać adres – bezowocne przedsięwzięcie, → zapomnieć własny adres – masz problem z akceptacją pewnej sfery w swoim życiu, → wyszukiwać adres – zostaniesz uwikłany w niekorzystne interesy, które przysporzą ci wielu zmartwień, AKTOR - może oznaczać, że na zewnątrz odgrywamy rolę, która w rzeczywistości nie odpowiada naszej osobowości, co w końcu może wyjść na jaw. Może się tu też wyrażać nasza najczęściej przesadna chęć, aby cieszyć się większym uznaniem i szacunkiem otoczenia. Aktor symbolizuje naszą niezależność. Czasami może być też ostrzeżeniem: Uwaga! Ktoś usiłuje rzucić złe światło na twoją osobę lub charakter. Motyw ten we śnie na poziomie duchowym oznacza dążenie do doskonałości i jest wyrazem, że jeszcze nie otrzymałeś dostępu do głębszych aspektów swojej osobowości. → być aktorem – ktoś pomoże ci odnaleźć sens życia → widzieć go - znajomość z interesującymi ludźmi przyniesie Ci dużo radości i przyjemności. → widzieć wielu aktorów w serialu lub w teatrze – pragniesz, by ludzie dobrze się przy tobie czuli, nie bierzesz jednak pod uwagę tego jak ty czujesz się w obecności innych ludzi → być sławnym aktorem lub aktorką – utrata pozycji → uczyć się od niego - nie traktujesz jakiejś ważnej sprawy na serio → spotkać go - pragniesz uznania za własne dokonania, ALKOHOL - Jeśli przyśni ci się, że pijesz alkohol, wypatruj miłej zabawy.Jeśli przyśni ci się, że sprzedajesz alkohol, oznacza to, ze czeka cię miły interes. AMANT - Jeśli przyśni ci się amant, powinieneś uważać na osobę, która cię chwali, ponieważ nie robi tego bezinteresownie. ANIOŁ - Jeśli przyśni ci się, że rozmawiasz z aniołem, możesz mieć poważne kłopoty rodzinne.Jeśli przyśni ci się, że widzisz anioła, to oznacza, że znajomość człowiek, którego poznałeś przy grze przyda ci się w...